


transfusion (or: waste not, want not)

by rhysgore



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloodplay, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, theorycrafting both vampire biology and morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: He supposed Adrian still menstruating despite that wasn’t strange as much as it was just a cruel trick of nature.-sixteen year-old adrian gets his first period. his father is all too willing to help.





	transfusion (or: waste not, want not)

**Author's Note:**

> season 2's in a month and a half so i just HAD to celebrate [peace sign]
> 
> the underage tag is there because adrian is 16 in this

It was an interesting quirk of biology, to say the least.

 

Adrian, technically speaking, was likely infertile. Humans and vampires were similar enough that they could have children together- the evidence standing in the flesh right in front of Dracula- but different enough that their offspring’s makeup was unlikely to be compatible with any other living being, even another dhampir. It was a similar case to that of mules, and though exceptions to the infertility did exist, they were extremely rare.

 

He supposed Adrian still menstruating despite that wasn’t  _ strange  _ as much as it was just a cruel trick of nature. His period hadn’t started until he was sixteen- a side effect of the extended lifespan of a dhampir was that they tended to go through puberty later than humans (although earlier than full vampires, for whom the average age was an upwards of twenty-five)- but when it had begun, it had done so with a vengeance. Adrian had awoken to find he’d torn his bedspread half to shreds in his sleep, stirred up into a frenzy by the heavy scent of blood, his  _ own  _ blood. 

 

He’d gone to see his father immediately, concerned about the potential danger to himself, or others. Unfortunately, Dracula had nothing to tell him, besides the fact that Adrian was  _ not  _ dying, and was simply going through what many, many others had before him.

 

“Your mother could tell you more, if you were willing to speak with her on it,” he added after the perfunctory biology lesson. Seated at his desk in his study, Dracula watched Adrian’s face contort in pain, and felt a whisper of sympathy for his plight. “She’s had it most of her life, after all.”

 

“I was under the impression that it may be  _ different  _ for me than for most humans,” Adrian replied, lips twitching wryly.

 

A cruel trick of nature indeed, to make a half-vampire bleed like Adrian did. Sighing, Dracula steepled his fingers, giving his son a once-over as he considered his options.

 

“That may be true. While Lisa has the benefit of having medicines to soothe her pain, your body is, by nature, resistant to most substances that would attempt to alleviate such symptoms. I cannot change that, nor will I risk your health or safety attempting something experimental for a condition that, while painful, is not life-threatening.”

 

“Ah,” Adrian intoned.  _ “Thank you  _ for informing me of that. I feel better already.”

 

Ignoring his sarcasm, Dracula continued. “However, that does not mean I cannot help you at all. Just that it will require  _ other  _ methods.”

 

“Such as?”

 

There was no beating around the bush to be had about it. “Your mother has always found cunnilingus to be an effective muscle relaxant.”

 

Adrian’s nose wrinkled. “I’ll thank you not to provide me with the details of what you and her do and do not enjoy in bed,” he said stiffly, looking away. The faintest of blushes colored his cheeks- a tell that was distinctly, unmistakably human. Dracula couldn’t help but find it endearing.

 

“I only mention it so that you know it’s an option. One that is mutually beneficial, even. Should you desire, you get relief from your pain, and I get an… amuse-bouche. We both win out.”

 

Despite him appearing somewhat put out by the suggestion, or the information that had came with it, the focused, contemplative look in Adrian’s eyes made it clear that he was at least considering the offer, if nothing else. The pain was too great to immediately discredit it.

 

“Mother won’t mind?”

 

“Not at all.” Lisa would, in fact, likely  _ not  _ approve of this, but the scruples her kind had against bedding one’s close relatives were never ones that Dracula had taken kindly to. His own kind had no such taboo- partially born of necessity, since vampires were far less populous than human beings, partially born of the fact that when one was thousands of years old, it was hard to see something as trivial as who you slept with as having so much weight as was so often put on it.

 

Adrian hadn’t been raised with that sort of taboo, but he still seemed hesitant- until another cramp wracked his body, and he clutched at his abdomen, face contorting.

 

“A-alright,” he grit out. 

 

Smiling, Dracula stood, stepping forwards so he could place a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

“Shall we get you to a bed, or would you prefer to just do it here?” He asked. Adrian shook his head, pale golden hair swishing back and forth.

 

“Here is fine,” he said. “Just… please. It hurts.”

 

“Alright. Take your pants off, and lie back on the table.”

 

He didn’t need to say it twice. Adrian quickly shed himself of boots, belts, and pants alike, shucking the garments and piling them neatly on the floor as he bared himself before his father. The scent of blood had been noticeable earlier, but now, without layers of clothes to obstruct it, it was far, far stronger. Dracula breathed it in with a hungry sigh. Adrian was similar to his mother in a number of ways, and their smell was among them. Truth be told, it was always something he’d found appealing, about both of them.

 

Moving a few stray books aside, Adrian climbed up onto the table, planting his feet on its surface and spreading his thighs, allowing Dracula an unobstructed view of his pussy. Dracula moved closer, raising a hand to stroke gently down Adrian’s smooth thigh, feeling the slight tremble in it.

 

“Is this your first time?” Not that Adrian would have had a wealth of opportunity, but the castle  _ did  _ have visitors on occasion. Some quite attractive.

 

“Yes,” Adrian admitted. “I didn’t previously have a great deal of interest.”

 

“I see.” Lowering himself to his knees, Dracula leaned in, allowing himself to once again inhale the heavy scent- blood, thick and distinctive, coupled with something milder, more distinctly  _ Adrian.  _ Despite all his carefully practiced self-discipline, Dracula could feel his mouth begin to water.

 

Well. No reason to hold back now. He moved closer, and licked a stripe over Adrian’s pussy, from his hole up to his clit.

 

The reaction from both of them was instantaneous. The taste of blood flooded Dracula’s mouth, and he groaned at the same time as Adrian hissed, hips twitching upwards. God, but he tasted just as good as he smelled, and the  _ sounds  _ he made as Dracula continued to lave at him with his tongue were nothing short of delightful, little relieved gasps coupled with broken, breathy half-words- “more”, and “good”, and the occasional  _ “father”. _

 

It would have been easy to simply treat Adrian like a meal, but Dracula was dutiful to his end of the agreement, and did his best to make it feel good, sucking at his son’s clit, mouthing over the fat, swollen lips, before sliding a finger into Adrian’s hole alongside his tongue and fucking him with it with hard little strokes. There was likely blood smeared down his chin, across his cheeks, an undignified mess ill-fitting of his status, but that was something he would only deign to deal with once he’d sated himself. 

 

Once he’d sated  _ both  _ of them- Adrian was twitching, moaning, how his long, thin fingers tangled themselves in Dracula’s hair, pulling his father closer, almost as if to smother him, and Dracula very much doubted Adrian would let go until he’d been satisfied. His slender thighs squeezed either side of his father’s head, squashing Dracula’s tapered ears against his temples. Dracula could feel his own arousal making itself known, a deeper kind of hunger, but he tamped down on it for the time being. Perhaps later, if the pain became worse. For now, this was enough.

 

“F- _ father-”  _ Adrian gasped out. His claws nicked Dracula’s scalp even through his thick hair, and his hips were twitching, only restrained from wild bucking by the hand Dracula had laid on his pelvis, keeping him still and rubbing insistently at his clit with a thumb. He must have been close, though he couldn’t articulate it- and Dracula took that as a sign to lick harder, spreading Adrian’s pussy apart with fingers and tongue alike, lapping as much of the trickling, delicious blood as he could directly from the source. 

 

He wouldn’t ask Adrian to hold back for his sake, nor did he think that Adrian could have even if he had wanted to. Instead, he curled his fingers, minding not to press claws into Adrian’s sensitive insides as he brought his son to a shaking, full-body orgasm.

 

Standing, Dracula wiped his face off with his cravat, carefully removing any traces of blood, or other fluids that Adrian had left on him. His hand, he considered for a moment, before licking his fingers clean. A crude gesture, but one that Adrian, who was still regaining his breath, didn’t see.

 

After a moment, Adrian sat up as well, shaking his head.

 

“That feels… much better,” he murmured, pressing a hand to his abdomen to assess his physical condition. “Contractions seem to have gone down in severity, at least from what I can tell.” He smiled, relief filling his eyes. “Thank you, father.”

 

“Of course,” Dracula replied, smiling in return. He watched Adrian get up, legs still trembling slightly as he pulled his pants and boots back on, composing himself once again. “Now, if you have any other questions or concerns, do feel free to ask either your mother or I. But you shouldn’t have any reason to worry.”

 

Adrian nodded, and then frowned, slightly.

 

“... And if the cramps return?” He asked, raising a thin eyebrow. The very picture of put-on innocence.

 

Dracula sighed and reached out, squeezing his son’s shoulder. “If they should, I will be  _ happy  _ to lend you my assistance again, as many times as you may need.”


End file.
